Doctor
by Tbuddah
Summary: Regina is a veterinarian with a toddler son, who meets Dr. Robin Locksley, a pediatrician with a 3 year old son of his own. Can she open her heart to this man? Can he open his to her? A/U - fluffy and cute
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: _AU Prompt: Regina wakes up to find her 3 year old son Henry sick. Not wasting any time she drives him to Dr. Whale only to discover that he is on honeymoon and his substitute is sexy Brit Dr. Locksley. Regina feels a bit self-conscious considering that she threw on the first thing she could find and didn't even get to brush her hair and Robin finds the piece of candy that is stuck to her hair rather endearing._

**Doctor**

Coffee. The smell fills her lungs. She wonders if it is possible for caffeine to be absorbed into her bloodstream this way, because suddenly, the heavy eyelids she hasn't been able to draw open since she crawled out of bed are lifting slowly. Searching for the clock on her stove, Regina's lips curve into a sleepy smile when she realizes it is 7:15 AM, and that means Henry let her sleep in. He is still asleep in fact, something as rare as an eclipse, and Regina plans on savouring every moment of solace until her 3 year old wakes, bringing turbulence to the calm.

She has the day off. Another occurrence that is as rare as that elusive eclipse. Henry had grown so much the last few months, and Regina found herself feeling guilt that she couldn't be around more, and jealousy at the women at daycare who were able to spend their days watching her son, her miracle, grow and develop. So she had decided to take a long weekend from the veterinary clinic and spend time with Henry. They could survive without her for one Monday, and if not, she would just hear the horror stories on Tuesday. She would simply grin and bear it while being forced into false promises of never taking another day off.

Regina finds herself gliding across the kitchen floor seeking her favorite coffee mug, green with horses covering the side, a gift from her father when she graduated veterinary school. Pulling it from the cupboard, she retraces her steps back to the coffee that has just finished percolating, and remembers how her father told her, "You'll need this when you find a job. A veterinarian's hours can be long and daunting." The memory brings a small chuckle forth, because in all her years as a vet, she has found her days with Henry can be far more exhausting, requiring many more trips to her coffee mug, than any day she spends on call at the clinic. The warm liquid flows smoothly into her cup, wafting up the aroma, and once again she finds herself inhaling deeply before lifting the cup to her mouth, taking a tentative sip of the hot beverage.

A content sigh escapes her lips, and she revels in the quiet relaxation until a tug on her pants brings her back to reality. The smile generated by her lazy morning grows exponentially at the sight of her toddler looking up at her, eyes big and round like saucers, just staring with his lips slightly open. Her brow furrows, head tilting to the side as she takes in Henry's appearance. His hair is damp and mussed with sweat, face and neck covered with a pink flush, and his normal energetic joyful countenance has been replaced with a tired frown.

"Mama, I don't feel good." Henry winds arms around her leg, gripping her appendage in a small hug. Regina's hand immediately falls to the mop of hair beside her thigh. Setting her mug on the counter, she lowers herself to her knees in front of Henry quickly assessing the situation. He is hot, burning up, as she smooths her hands over his head and cheeks, and she is concerned because her hands are still warm from her steaming mug of coffee so he must be running a high fever if he still feels warm in comparison.

"Come with me, Sweetie." Regina rises with Henry in her arms, settling him on her hip, before swiftly traversing to the small bathroom just off the kitchen. Settling Henry on the side of the tub, she shuffles through the medicine cabinet pulling out a thermometer. After having Henry, Regina had invested in a half dozen of these contraptions, sprawling them from room to room, because she could never seem to find the one she owned when she needed it.

Henry allows her to place the thermometer in his ear with no struggle, making it even more clear that he is feeling awful. He always puts up a fight, always. She sits beside him on the side of the tub, letting him snuggle into her side, he left hand holding the thermometer steady and her right wrapping around her son, comforting. When the harsh beep sounds and Regina reads the thermometer, a startled gasp escapes her lips, and sympathy for her little boy surges through her.

"105 degrees," she states while nudging Henry's chin, bringing his eyes to meet her own, "Henry, we're going to go see Dr. Whale, ok?"

Henry loves Dr. Whale. The man bought his friendship with candy and stickers from the moment Henry became his patient. The slow nod and barely there smile in response from her son is an atypical reaction to visiting his favorite doctor, and is another testament to how badly he must be feeling.

Pulling Henry into her arms once more, Regina snuggles him close while carrying him through the kitchen, slipping on her sandals, and grabbing her keys and purse before heading out to the garage. Once Henry is secured in his seat, Regina hops in the driver's side, and quickly searches for the phone in her purse, placing a quick call to Dr. Whale's office to let them know she will be arriving with a febrile toddler in 10 minutes.

When they reach the doctor's office, a scowl settles on Henry's face. Ruby, the usual receptionist and Henry's first crush, is on her honeymoon it seems, with Dr. Whale. Regina didn't realize they were an item, and only has a moment to ponder what doctor Henry will see, before he starts crying and yelling out of disappointment.

Luckily, Henry is quickly placated by the 'not Ruby' receptionist giving him a red piece of hard candy. He treasures the treat, holding it between thumb and forefinger, analyzing it like a jewel before popping it past his lips savouring the sweetness coating his mouth. The way he values his small delicacy has Regina grinning at him as he straddles her lap and wraps his arms around her neck in a tight embrace.

That is how they remain, snuggling in a chair, Henry making soft slurpy sounds around his candy, face nuzzled into her neck, until a nurse pulls them from the comforting moment, bringing them back through the building, past several rooms, before reaching a very familiar room meant just for younger patients. This specific room has a corner overflowing with toys and books, yet another reason Henry loves Dr. Whale, and he wriggles in her grasp until she releases him, allowing him to explore the abundance of toys.

While Henry makes his way through each and every toy, quickly removing any order and cleanliness from the area, Regina answers the nurse's questions. The older woman asks her about his fever, his symptoms, and many other pointless questions, considering Henry has been Dr. Whale's patient practically since birth, and his record should be full of these answers. Still, Regina responds to each redundant question until the nurse has her lift Henry to the exam table.

As soon as his body hits the table, Henry seems to succumb to the exhaustion that had temporarily lifted at the sight of new toys and a piece of candy. Now he sits, sluggish, barely moving while the nurse takes his temperature and other vitals. He always squirms, never sits still for exams, and his pliable form has Regina's eyebrows knitting together with concern. His temperature is still high, reading 104.8 degrees on the thermometer, and the nurse takes note of his lethargic behavior before stepping toward the door.

"Alright. As I'm sure you've heard, Dr. Whale is on his honeymoon so Dr. Locksley will be seeing Henry today." The white haired nurse declares with a pleasant smile directed toward Henry before continuing. "He is a lovely addition to our office. He has been practicing here with Dr. Whale for about a month and already has quite a list of loyal patients, and he is great with our younger patients."

"Thank you." Regina responds out of necessity, and the woman leaves her alone to comfort her son. It isn't until now she takes note of her appearance. She was in such a hurry to get Henry to the doctor, she didn't take the time to change from her pajamas. She had slept in a pair of comfy black yoga pants, and a dark red tank top, and luckily with the season just nearing the end of summer, she was perfectly comfortable without a sweater or socks. However, now, in this chilly exam room, she was beginning to wish she had thought to throw a bra on before stepping from the house.

Resigning to keep her arms crossed in front of her chest when the doctor arrives, Regina lets her appearance slip her mind with the slight whimper she hears and tug on her arm from Henry imploring her to hold him closer. She cuddles him close, letting his head rest against her sternum, her hand resting in his hair just above his ear. A soft sigh leaves her mouth, and she is sad that her day off with Henry has to be spent with him sick, visiting the doctor, but she is thankful at the same time that she can be here to comfort him.

Voices sound on the other side of the door, and Regina can pick out the older nurse talking with a man, presumably this Dr. Locksley. He has a deep voice and, to Regina's surprise, a thick accent, British she thinks. As she listens, a high pitched giggle sounds, and Regina can pick out the flirtatious tone of the nurses voice. What was it the woman had said about Dr. Locksley, he is a 'lovely addition' to the office, and Regina thinks the nurse sounds quite smitten. Regina hears a teasing tone in his deep voice respond to the nurse. It sounds very flirty, and she wonders briefly if this doctor and the older nurse have a relationship outside of the office.

She pictures a white haired couple walking hand in hand along a trail in the park, and a smirk finds her lips at the vision, before sadness can creep into her mind. The idea of the older couple, although cute, reminds her of what she will never have. After Daniel died, leaving her pregnant with Henry, Regina relinquished any thought of ever finding love again. She has Henry, and he is enough.

A knock sounds on the door, and Regina loudly states, "Come in" never releasing her hold on Henry. The door opens slowly behind her, and the deep accented voice finds her ears again, clearly this time, not muffled by the wooden door.

"Well, I hear there is a sick boy in this room in need of help." Regina turns looking over her shoulder with a smile as the doctor enters the room, and she thinks her jaw might have landed on the floor, her mouth agape, with the sight that meets her eyes. This is not the white haired old man she had envisioned romantically holding the older nurse's hand as they strolled through a park. No, this man is hott! He is damn good looking', and if Regina wasn't so out of her game, she would be just as flirtatious as that nurse.

On the contrary, Regina is very out of her element when it comes to flirting, or even being in the company of a man she is physically attracted to, so she finds herself feeling very uncomfortable with the direction of her thoughts. Quickly pulling herself together, and closing her mouth, she feels a slight flush cover her cheeks, and she hopes that the man standing a couple feet from her does not notice.

"I'm Dr. Locksley." He states, holding his hand out to her, his dreamy blue eyes finding her brown depths with a searing gaze. Looking down at his offered hand, Regina removes hers from Henry's hair and grasps this man's hand in greeting, trying not to notice the way his eyes refuse to leave hers or the way his grasp tightens on her hand, seemingly reluctant to release.

"Regina," she responds, finding her voice, allowing a soft smile to form on her lips as she swallows down her nerves with a noticeable gulp. Finally their hands part, and she clears her throat introducing her son, "and this is Henry. The sick boy in need of help." she repeats the words he spoke when first entering the room. His gaze settles on her son, tenderness filling his features, and Regina finds herself examining this man's face while he examines her son.

The nurse was right. He _is_ good with kids, and has Henry feeling comfortable quickly by regaling the boy with tales of his own son. When he first mentions his own boy, Roland, Regina's eyes drop to his hands without permission. She finds no ring on his finger, and wonders if he doesn't wear it while seeing patients. After all, when she was engaged to Daniel, she removed hers while working with her animal patients. The bulk of the ring would hinder her work during surgeries or even basic exams. Perhaps Dr. Locksley has the same difficulty, or perhaps, Roland's mother is not in the picture.

Regina does not have time to ponder his marital status further when his voice pulls her from her thoughts.

"From what I can see, I believe Henry is fighting off a virus." He calmly states, lowering himself to a stool in front of them. "There is a rather nasty bug going around right now, but to be safe I would like to give him a little tylenol and some fluids here, and then check his temperature again in say," he glances to his watch, "a half hour to see if the medicine has any affect."

He looks up at her with a smile that Regina returns before responding, "That sounds fine," and turning her gaze back to Henry she asks, "How does that sound Henry? Dr. Locksley is going to give you some medicine that should help you feel better, ok?"

Henry nods, nuzzling back into her side as the doctor stands.

"Ok. I'll step out and return with the medicine and some pedialyte to get started." He says, and again his eyes feel like they can see right through hers, right into her soul, and she thinks she is being silly, needs to stop acting like a teenage girl with a crush. She smiles and nods, then turns resting her chin on Henry's head as he snuggles into her.

He has not left though, and suddenly she feels self conscious and confused, turning back to him, noticing his gaze is not on her eyes, but has fallen to her neck, her hair maybe, his brow furrowed, and she wonders what he could be looking at.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Locksley?" she questions nervously, uneasy under his scrutiny. His eyes find hers immediately and widen, seemingly bashful at having been caught staring.

"Ah," his gaze finds the same spot again before he continues, lifting his hand in a hesitant gesture, "you have something," and he points again toward her neck. Flustered, Regina brings her hand up to her neck immediately, wondering what she could possibly have there, feeling nothing beneath her hand, and looking at the doctor with a questioning gaze, brows knitting together.

His hands both move towards hers on her neck, startling her slightly, before he pauses, taking a moment to look into her eyes again apologetically.

"May I?" He asks, and she has no idea what he is about to do, but those eyes pull a 'yes' from her mouth, and it frightens her to think that he could probably pull that response from her for any question if he just looks at her with those eyes.

She feels his hands fidgeting by her neck, in her hair, causing a shiver to run beneath her skin, something she is sure he can see as well, if the smirk that covers his lips is any indication. A gentle tug has her wincing a little before he slowly pulls his hands away, now holding a very small, mostly devoured piece of red candy coated with a couple strands of her hair. A mortified gasp is released from her lips, and she wonders how long she has been walking around with a piece of candy in her hair.

"Oh God," she says, lifting her hand to the spot his had just vacated, a cringe of embarrassment filling her expression. "I can't believe," she sighs, "he must have _lost_ it in my hair when I carried him back here." She says as explanation glancing down to Henry, his face full of innocence, before braving another look to Dr. Locksley.

The man before her smiles, dimples making an appearance, and she hadn't noticed those before, but she definitely should have noticed them because his entire face lights up with that dimpled smile.

"I'm glad I could aid you in removing it." He declares, teeth sneaking out to bite his lip as he timidly glances down to the candy, then back to her before finishing, "Red really flatters you though. It is a good color on you." She is not sure if he is flirting, or just making an observation, but it feels like flirting as his lips smirk again before he excuses himself to get the medicine as promised, and Regina releases a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. A smile forming on her own lips as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Some people wanted me to continue so here it is. I haven't had much time to write this week, but I had this part ready to go and thought I'd put it up and you can let me know what you think. If you want me to continue let me know. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! **

**Chapter 2**

He told her he'd be back with the medicine for Henry, but she has to admit, she is shocked to see him return. Usually Dr. Whale would only stay for the exam and let the nurses finish up with his orders. Perhaps this attentiveness is why Dr. Locksley has such a large patient base after only being here for a month.

When he does walk through the door, one hand carries a cup filled with orange liquid and a straw, the other grasps a syringe holding medicine, pink in color. Regina wonders briefly why these things must be colored like this. She imagines it comes from additives that serve no purpose other than coloring, but then Henry's eyes light up just a bit at the sight of the bright orange drink, and she understands. She can see why, for a toddler drinking something so bright seems fantastic, even if the thought of the artificial liquid coating her mouth, tongue, throat, makes her stomach clench.

"Alright," Dr. Locksley says, handing Henry the clear plastic cup, "now before you can drink that, I need you to take this medicine, Henry."

Henry's hands fall from Regina's waist the moment the cup is offered, clinging to his new gift, but the small smile on his face drops with the doctor's words.

"Henry," Regina says, drawing her toddlers chin upward and meeting his eyes with hers, "Dr. Locksley is going to help you feel better, and that," her hand gestures toward the syringe ,"is the first step. It is like a magical potion." The last words leave her mouth in a whisper, causing Henry's eyes to go wide.

"Like in my stories?" Henry replies, awe struck, and Regina nods in response, "OK! I drink it Doctor Loxey." he says, placing his gaze back on the man in front of him.

Regina releases a soft chuckle at the mispronunciation and corrects her son, "It is Doctor Locksley, honey." Henry nods in understanding as he sucks down the liquid in the syringe with the doctor's help, Regina's hand finding and brushing back hair from his forehead.

"Actually, you can call me Robin," he says, not looking in her direction, carefully watching Henry as the medicine vanishes slowly, "both of you." Then he looks her way, smiling up at her, and she feels the blush heat her cheeks, cannot help the huge smile she returns. Maybe it is the accent, she thinks to herself, maybe that is why this man has her so dazed, and acting like a love sick puppy. It is not like it matters, even if the man isn't married, she is not looking her best today, wearing the clothes she slept in, no bra (she cringes remembering that detail), and candy adorning her hair. Dr. Locksley, no, Robin, has no reason to take a second look at her, and even if he did, she does not date.

"Well my boy, it looks like you finished," Robin looks at her, "your _potion." _He bites his lower lip gently, smirking at her. He is sexy without even trying, and again she remembers her attire, crosses her arms in front of her, allowing a smile of her own to pull at her lips.

"Henry loves fairy tales." She explains, letting her eyes meet his teasing orbs before finding her son, watching him enjoy his neon drink.

"Ah, I see." Robin responds, smiling sweetly at her boy, and the kindness in his eyes has her feeling inquisitive, wanting to know more about this man.

"The nurse said you've been here for a month." She states nonchalantly before asking, "Are you planning on staying, or are you just temporarily filling in for Dr. Whale?"

"Staying." He says, smiling, dimples on full display. "I, ah, I was due for a change." Robin's eyes move from her's, find the floor, a pensive look crossing his face, somber before he shakes his head, returning to her, to the moment. "My son and I, we moved here a month ago. I have a good friend from medical school who has graciously allowed us to stay with him temporarily, until I find someplace more permanent." He is smiling again, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes, his dimples not as pronounced.

No wife then it seems. Only he and his son moved here, and she wonders what the story is there, what caused that pensive expression, but for now, she only wants to see his bright smile reappear.

"This is a great place to raise children." She assures, changing the subject, and she does mean it. Bloomington is a quick drive to Minneapolis, but big enough to have everything someone would need within a 10 minute drive. There are outlet malls and parks, grocery stores and good schools, not to mention that the Mall of America is less than 45 minutes away. She has taken Henry there at least 5 times so he can play in the indoor theme park and be blown away by the aquarium.

"So I've heard. I am ashamed to say I have not had the opportunity to explore much yet. Roland and I have been busy settling in, and I've been getting acclimated to Dr. Whale's clinic and my new patients." Talking about Roland makes his smile widen again, brings a light into his eyes, and the way he talks about the clinic and his patients makes it clear the pride he takes in his work.

"Well, maybe we could plan a playdate for the boys. We could show you around." Why did she just say that? Well, she knows why, this man is gorgeous and for some reason she cannot resist that accent or those dimples, but she is an adult woman, and she feels like a young girl with her first crush, it is absurd. Then she thinks to herself, why not? This man is gorgeous, and if anyone should have the opportunity to show him around, why not her, even if only five minutes ago she was silently claiming that she does not date.

His mouth opens to respond, but before a sound can be uttered the nurse knocks and abruptly opens the door reminding Dr. Locksley of his other patients waiting. He says a hurried farewell as the older woman thrusts a few files in his hands, rushing him through the door, and he leaves with the promise of being back soon to check Henry's temperature.

Unfortunately, it is not Robin who returns a half hour later, but the white haired nurse, informing her that she can take Henry home, his fever has dropped to 101 degrees, and he looks much better, seems more energetic. She is asked to follow a regimen of administering tylenol, and keeping him hydrated, but if his fever returns or he gets a rash she should call the office. Otherwise, it seems to be the virus that is 'going around' and it should be out of his system in a day or two.

The rest of the day passes without incident. They return home and enjoy a lunch of homemade creamy chicken wild rice soup. It is Henry's favorite, and Regina can make it easily enough on short notice by cheating on some ingredients; canned chicken broth, precooked frozen rice and vegetables and a rotisserie chicken she picks up from the store on the way home. It doesn't taste as good as her grandmother's recipe, but it works in a pinch and Henry gobbles it down for lunch and dinner along with large glasses of bright orange 'hydration'.

They spend the evening snuggling in front of the television watching "Toy Story" and snacking on popcorn until Henry is rubbing his little eyes and yawning far too frequently. Regina wants him to get his sleep, get healthy, even if it means sacrificing a little extra time with him so they stop the movie halfway through, get him ready for bed, administer that final dose of tylenol for the day, and finish the night cuddled on his bed reading a book. His eyes clothes seconds after his head hits the pillow, and she spends a good twenty minutes just staring at her sweet angel, feeling utterly content.

Regina does not allow herself to think about the handsome british doctor until after Henry is safely tucked in, and she is pouring herself a glass of red wine, it is still her day off after all. A smile pulls at her lips as she reminisces about Dr. Locksley, no, Robin, and his accent, his dimples, his smirk, the way he bites his lip, the way he talked to Henry, and heat flushes across her neck and up her cheeks as she thinks about the way he pulled that candy from her hair. His fingers brushing against her neck, his gaze so intent, and just the thought causes shivers to run up her spine, butterflies fluttering in her abdomen.

Chiding herself for the direction her thoughts have taken, Regina swallows the last bit of her wine, sets the glass in the sink and takes a quick shower before hopping into bed. If the shower is a little colder than normal, well, at least it distracts her from thinking about a man she likely won't see again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is a faster update than I had anticipated. I just couldn't get these two out of my head. It might be a little while before the next update because I want to finish my other OQ story, "Future Meets Past", before the season starts. I hope this will tide you over until the next chapter :) Enjoy, and please review to let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3

Morning comes too fast, the sun streaming through her window, pulling her from a warm cozy bed into wakefulness. She stands and stretches, pulling on a pair of black dress pants and a red satin blouse, convincing herself that the color choice has nothing to do with the compliment she received yesterday from Robin or the coinciding dream that still lingers at the edges of her subconscious. She quickly brushes her teeth and hair, throwing on some makeup before stepping out of her bedroom to brave the day ahead.

She manages one cup of coffee before she has to wake Henry from his slumber, and she is happy to find that his fever has not returned. He accepts one more dose of his 'potion' (just to be safe), before she gets him dressed and ready for the day. They are back to their normal routine today. He grabs his little doggy backpack by the back door, filled with a change of clothes, some other essentials for the daycare staff, while she lifts her purse and gym bag to her shoulder. She knows that by the end of last week she had at least three surgeries scheduled for this morning. Just minor procedures, spays and neuters, some dental cleanings, nothing too daunting or difficult, but she'll definitely need her scrubs, and she'd brought them home over the weekend to have them cleaned hence the extra weight of her gym bag today.

It is a short drive to the Bloomington Kindercare, and Henry fills the silence in the car with chatter about his 'magical potion' (tylenol), and the visit with Dr. Loxey. He still cannot seem to pronounce Robin's name so she reminds him to just call the man Robin. 'Like the birdy' Henry excitedly asks her from the back seat, to which she responds with a 'yes, Sweetheart'. It seems her son is just as taken with the new doctor as she seems to be.

Somehow she always finds herself running late, never understands how it happens because she starts the morning with plenty of time, but when they finally arrive at Henry's daycare, she finds herself rushing from the car through the halls to his room and practically thrusting him into the arms of Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard, his classroom's teacher. Henry's room is divided into two and three year olds and he will likely have to move up to the four and five year olds soon, an inevitability Regina hopes to postpone as long as possible. He loves Mary Margaret, and Regina is quite fond of the way the woman treats children, the way she seems to treat each child like her own.

"Hi Henry! I hope you had a fun day with your mom yesterday."

"Ya. I saw Robin and had potions and watch Toy Story." Henry replies full of pride and excitement. Mary Margaret smiles at him, her eyes crinkling, before setting him down and asking him to put his dog backpack in his cubby before running off to play with his friends. Regina is turning toward the door, about to leave, hoping she won't be late for her surgeries this morning, when the woman places a hand on her arm and quietly inquires about one of the other veterinarians at her clinic.

"Regina, I was just wondering how David is doing?" David Nolan is one of the three veterinarians their small clinic has on staff. He also happens to be the owner, and one of the nicest men Regina has ever met. She introduced him to Mary Margaret a few months ago at Henry's 3rd Birthday party and ever since the two of them seem to have started a very slow courtship. Some phone calls here and there, a coffee date or two, maybe one outing at the dog park with their respective pets. They are head over heels for one another, but both seem tentative to move to fast, but Regina is getting irritated at this snail's pace when she has to hear David pine over Mary Margaret, and Mary Margaret ask about David. They are ridiculous, but Regina refuses to push, refuses to involve herself in their love affair, or lack thereof, so she graciously answers Miss Blanchard as vaguely as possible without being rude, she does like the woman after all.

"He is fine, as far as I know." Regina smiles at the other woman before continuing, "But I have to rush. I'm running late as usual. I'll pick up Henry at five. Bye."

"Bye." Mary Margaret smiles, turning her attention back to the children bringing her toys and books, wanting her to entertain them.

Regina walks into Bloomington Veterinary Clinic at 7:42 A.M., proud at her stealthy driving skills that allowed her to make it on time. Her first surgery has not even arrived yet, so she finds herself with plenty of time to change into her navy blue scrubs, and throw her hair in a ponytail that never seems to hold back the dark wispy hairs at her temples. She pushes the escaped hair behind her ears, and logs onto the computer to find that her schedule has filled up for the day with four surgeries this morning, followed by a couple quick appointments before lunch and an afternoon of farm visits, sure to be filled with cattle and horses.

She leans back in her chair and releases a sigh, bringing her coffee mug to her lips, waiting for the hectic day to begin.

"Good Morning." David says, sauntering into the office moments later. The three vets on staff all share one large space as an office, each with a designated corner for their desk, computer, and files. David swivels his chair toward her and slumps down looking exhausted.

"Long weekend?" Regina questions, setting her coffee down and turning her chair to face him. David was on call for the clinic over the weekend, something Regina does not envy. She hates being on call, having to put her life on pause and have a sitter ready at the drop of a hat to come anytime, day or night, is overwhelming, not to mention expensive. A few times she has had to pull Mary Margaret over to her house at midnight to stay there with Henry, sleeping, while she runs into the clinic for hours. Luckily, the woman never seems to mind, so sweet and kind, yet another reason her and David are perfect for each other.

"It was awful!" David begins, then proceeds to tell her about how Friday night was slow, not a single call, but then Saturday was full of; 'my dog got into a fight', 'my cat won't move', 'my puppy has diarrhea'. By the end of the weekend David had stitched and sewn punctures and lacerations, inserted a catheter and hospitalized a cat with a bladder infection, and sadly lost a puppy to parvovirus after staying with the poor thing for hours Saturday night through until Sunday morning.

"I had Grace and Wendy on staff, and they were a lot of help, but when I realized the puppy was not going to make it I sent them home." David says dejectedly. "No sense in making them stay to watch the poor thing suffer. The owner's refused to euthanize, so I spent the entire night pumping him with IV fluids, and trying to get the diarrhea under control, but I lost him early Sunday morning, his organs just shut down completely."

Regina feels for him. It is always sad to see an animal suffering, and even more difficult when there is nothing that can be done, when you have no control in the situation. She hates that feeling.

"I'm sorry to hear that David." Regina says with a sigh and apologetic frown.

"Did you tell her about yesterday?" Both were drawn from their conversation by the voice of the other veterinarian in the clinic, Zelena Baum, as she settles herself into her own corner of the office. A few years older than Regina, Zelena came on staff when Regina went on maternity leave and has been there ever since. The redhead has a fun and outgoing personality that has brought several new clients to the clinic, and Regina has to admit, the woman's light heartedness rubs off on her from time to time, bringing out her own fun side that stays hidden far too often.

"What happened yesterday?" Regina inquires, lifting her coffee from her desk back to her lips.

"Ordinance control brought in a cat with five kittens." David says, the sadness from his weekend slipping away as he fills her in on the Momma cat and her five little ones they now have running around in the back storage room until they can find people to adopt them.

"Tink is working on some posters with their photos as we speak," Zelena mentions with a wide smile. Tink is one of the clinic technicians along with Grace and Wendy. Tink is not the woman's real name but rather a nickname she has never grown out of since her friends started calling her it as a child when she was obsessed with Tinker Bell and went every year for Halloween from the ages of six to twelve dressed as the fairy. Her real name is Jamie Barrie, but Regina is ninety percent sure she is the only one at the clinic who even remembers that.

Shortly after 8 A.M., all three of them are drawn from the office by Tink and Grace. Regina's surgery patients are all present and waiting, while David and Zelena both have appointments just arriving. The morning passes quickly. Regina spays two dogs, neuters one cat, and performs a dental cleaning on another dog, a huge great dane with a docile demeanor. Tink is with her in surgery today, and fills her in on everything she missed on Monday, and how busy they were, and how she should never leave for a day again because they NEED her. It does boost her ego a little, knowing that she is needed, wanted, and at 11:45 A.M. she finds herself cleaning up from surgery with a proud smirk glued onto her face.

She changes out of her scrubs, pulling up her black pants and buttoning her red blouse for the second time today. Again the color makes her think of Robin, the sexy british doctor who has no idea his affect on her. The way he keeps popping into her thoughts, causing a tingle to run down her skin or a blush to color her face. Even if she never sees the man again, she is grateful for this feeling, this sensation of being alive again. It has been more than three years since she allowed herself to think of a man like this, not since Daniel, and it makes her joyful and carefree.

Five minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom with her hair down, brushed out, and her makeup touched up. She is ready for her appointments before lunch, and taking a glance at the schedule, she sees her patient is not due to arrive for another five minutes, and the other appointment cancelled so she only has one more short appointment, a rabies vaccine to administer, before heading out to grab a bite to eat and get off of her feet. Standing at the surgery table always makes her feet ache afterward.

Rather than wait for the last appointment before lunch alone in the office, Regina meanders to the front of the clinic, the lobby, where it seems Zelena has gathered with Tink and Gabby Lucas, an older woman who has been at the clinic since it was founded ten years ago, and works as the receptionist/office manager.

"There you are! Come see these adorable little guys." Tink says as Regina comes into view, passing a kitten into her arms. The little thing is tiny, no more than 10 weeks old, and is purring loudly, content to just snuggle into her chest and be scratched, gray and white fur tickling the exposed flesh at her sternum. Regina grins and tickles the little guy, stares at his relaxed face while standing behind the wide reception desk with the others, each of them cuddling an equally cute kitten.

Her eyes do not leave the kitten, not even at the sound of the door, the buzzer signaling her last patient's arrival. She just keeps her head tilted down, enjoying this little world of soothing purrs and soft fur a little longer, as long as she can while Gabby greets the new client as they enter.

"Hi there. Is this Bramble?" Gabby asks, passing her striped kitten off to Tink as she grabs a file from the desk.

"Yes it is." A man responds, with an accent and Regina freezes, her heart jumping at the sound of that voice, a voice she recognizes, a voice she dreamt about just last night, and she really wishes she hadn't been reminded of that dream now that she can feel the skin on her neck and cheeks heating. Her eyes shoot up from the kitten before the man even finishes his sentence, and she finds him, not looking at Gabby, but smiling, showcasing those dimples, his gaze pinned to her face as he carries a young boy with a mop of brown curls on his hip, and a blue leash in his hand, a border collie, presumably Bramble, at the end.

"Hi." He greets, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones.

"Hi." She responds automatically before quickly recovering from her shock, pulling on her professional mask with a smile. "I didn't know you had a dog." She states, searching for something to say, a desperate attempt to avoid an awkward silence, but of course she wouldn't know he had a dog, she barely knows him, and she mentally berates herself for sounding so dense.

"Alas, I do not." Robin says, his smile never faltering, and his gaze never leaving her face. "But that friend I am staying with does, and since I have the day off today, he requested I bring Bramble here for his appointment." Now he looks away from her, glances down to the border collie in question, and Regina steps from behind the desk to get a better look at her patient, a black and white bundle of energy, complete with a blue bandana around his neck.

"Are you going to introduce this handsome man, Regina?" Zelena questions with a flirty tone she uses, well, she uses all of the time. Her friend's voice draws her from her observations enough to see Tink and Gabby both staring at her with knowing grins, and Zelena with a powerful gaze directed right to the man in question.

"Of course." Regina stutters, inwardly cringing at her lack of tact. "Robin, this is Zelena, Tink and Gabby," Regina says gesturing toward her coworkers before turning back to the man now standing only a couple feet in front of her, "and this is Dr. Robin Locksley." She introduces him with a smile to match the one still plastered on his face, still directed at her, then further explaining to her coworkers, "he saw Henry yesterday when he wasn't feeling well, and this must be Roland, right?" The boy's father nods, smiling at her before turning his gaze to the boy at his side. Roland seems bashful, and Regina is grateful she is still holding the kitten in her hand because as the boy's eyes find the furry little bundle, he starts beaming, a smile to match his father's with even cuter dimples, if that is possible.

"Kitty!" The boy exclaims, his brown eyes wide with excitement.

Regina is absorbed in the boy, letting him pet the kitten as she stretches her hand to him, offering a closer look at the furry prize. He is most certainly Henry's age, similar in size and behavior. She finds herself so entranced with the handsome little guy she hardly even hears Tink's voice as she addresses the boy.

"Roland. Would you like to stay out here with us, and help us play with these kittens while Dr. Mills helps your father with Bramble?" Tink suggestively glances toward Regina, before turning her gaze to Robin, saying, "that is, if it is ok with your father?"

"Please Daddy. Please, can I?" Roland begs his father, sticking his lower lip out, a pouty face Regina is sure she could not resist if it were directed toward her.

"Okay," apparently Robin cannot resist either, "but you be good for these ladies."

"I will. I promise." Roland states matter of factly before wriggling from his father's embrace and accepting the kitten Regina places softly in his hands.

Regina takes the file from Gabby insisting she can show Robin to the exam room, ignoring the rise of the older woman's brow, and the suspicious smirk.

Closing the door behind them, Regina wastes no time. "So, it looks like Bramble needs a rabies vaccine today. Was there anything else, or any concerns his owner mentioned to you?" She questions, her back to Robin as she pulls a vial and syringe from the small cooler drawer in the exam room, sticking the needle through the rubber cap of the vial and drawing the vaccine into the syringe.

"No, just the vaccine. I think he seems like a rather healthy dog, not that I would know. I mean I am not a veterinarian." He says in a playful tone, and Regina turns around to catch a smirk pulling at his lips, his gaze traveling up her body as she turns, and she has no doubt what he was just looking at.

"Well, luckily I am," Regina states, "and I have to agree with your assessment Dr. Locksley." A sly grin lifts her lips, her hands busy removing the needle from the vial, picking up a small dish of dog treats from the counter, and handing them to Robin.

"Quite a coincidence seeing you here. I don't normally get appointments scheduled between surgery and lunch." She says in the interest of small talk, but it is true, and she was surprised to have two appointments this morning after surgery, but just figured it was a busy day since both David and Zelena had full schedules as well.

"Well," Robin says looking sheepish, his gaze not meeting hers, "it might not have been a coincidence." Now he looks up, those piercing blue eyes taking her breath away again, or maybe it is the way he is biting his lower lip coyly. There is no way he can know what kind of sensations run through her body when he does that, but somehow she thinks he knows exactly what it does to her.

"Oh really?" She says clearing her throat. "How is that?"

"Well my nurse may have mentioned your profession to me yesterday, and I did need to get Bramble in for my friend." He states as if it is obvious that he would look her up and schedule an appointment for the dog with her immediately. A chuckle escapes her mouth as she lowers herself to one knee in front of Bramble. Gently scratching his ears and letting him lick the fresh makeup from her cheek.

"Plus," Robin begins, lowering himself on the other side of the dog, opposite Regina, "I do believe you asked me on a date and I never had the chance to respond." Regina looks up from the dog's warm brown eyes to Robin's blue, distraction and confusion tinting her face before finding Robin's teasing smile.

"You misunderstood me Dr. Locksley." She declares, repressing a flirtatious smile of her own. "I did not ask you on a date. I asked your son for a date, a playdate, with my son." She clarifies and Robin chuckles at her response, acquiescing.

"True Milady. I was mistaken." He states, biting that lip again. "I must say, I've heard of something called 'Arts in the Parks'. Some of my coworkers say bands are lined up every Thursday to play in the park, and that it is a lot of fun for adults and kids alike." Robin says, looking at her questioningly, silently asking if she is familiar with the event.

"Yes. I've been." Regina states, her hand still petting Bramble, trying to calm him and make him feel at ease with her. "It is a good time, but I am afraid I am on call Thursday night, so I'll be stuck at home next to my phone."

"Ah." Robin responds, his smile faltering, gaze dropping, and she has not seen this man so insecure or apprehensive since she has known him, admittedly quite a short time. She does not make him suffer long though. Her next words seem to bring the gleam eyes and flirtatiousness back to his demeanor.

"But Friday nights, they show movies at Normandale Lake Bandshell. Henry and I have a gone a couple times and he had a blast, eating popcorn and watching the movie outside until he passed out halfway through." Regina laughs as she recalls the good times Henry and her had shared at the last outdoor movie they attended.

"That sounds great. Would the two of you be free Friday?" Robin asks quickly, before taming his enthusiasm and continuing, "I really would like to have Roland meet some other children his age. He misses back home and it has been...a difficult adjustment for him, moving here." The pensive expression she had seen on him the previous day returns before he focuses again, coming back to her and the current moment.

"I'm sure Henry and Rolan will get along well." She means it, Henry is outgoing, too friendly sometimes, she has had to remind him time and time again not to talk to strangers, " and yes, we are free Friday night."

"It's a date, then?" Robin states, smirk in full force.

"It's a play date." She corrects with a wink. Regina has not flirted in years, but this feels nice, feels natural, the playfulness between the two of them almost instinctual. She asks Robin to hold the dog's head and neck in a snug hug and distract him with the treats while she quickly injects the vaccine under the skin of a hind limb.

"All done." She says looking up with a smile, patting the dog gently on the back, and it is not until now that she has noticed just how close she is to the sexy british doctor. His face, only a few inches from her's, the dog snugly sandwiched between them, electricity filling the air.

"I was right." He states then, and she can feel his breath on her cheek as the words leave his mouth. Her brow knits in confusion, not sure what he could be talking about. "Red really is a good color on you." He explains, a sincere smile pulling at his lips, lips that are far too tempting and far too close to her if he keeps shamelessly flirting with her. A wide smile breaks out on her face at the compliment, something she can't seem to help, and something she seems to do around this man a lot. In fact, she has been smiling so much since their encounter yesterday she swears her cheeks are starting to hurt from overuse.

"How can you even tell when most of the red is covered with white fur?" She questions jokingly, noticing that between Bramble, and the kitten, her red shirt, as well as the skin at her chest contains a sporadic coating of fur. He chuckles at that, a hearty sound that Regina could get used to, a thought she finds disconcerting, tries to push it away.

"True, but honestly, I doubt there is any color that would not flatter you." He says earnestly.

"I think it is more _you _doing the flattering, Dr. Locksley, not the color."

"I disagree." He responds, dismay coloring his features. "I would say it is both," then his smirk returns, the playful tone in tow, "and please, call me Robin."

After a few more flirtatious words and glances, he types her number in his phone so they can continue planning the boy's playdate. Robin pulls his son from the clinic with great difficulty, the boy begging to get a kitten, struggling to stay a little longer, finally giving in at the promise of lunch, and Regina leaves to get herself a salad, her mouth still frozen in a perpetual smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to finish my other fic, Future Meets Past, and I did! My first fic ever and it is complete, woot! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It was very fun to write and is full of fluff and flirt. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 4

The rest of her Tuesday passes in a blur. Regina runs from one farm to the next after lunch, and makes it to Henry's daycare a few minutes after 5:00pm, but Mary Margaret doesn't seem to mind. As she pulls up in her car, Henry and the brunette are chatting animatedly and laughing until he spots her, running to throw his bag in the back seat and crawl into the vehicle.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret. I'm sorry I'm late." Regina says, securing Henry into his seat.

"Not a problem. We were having a blast." Mary Margaret smiles timidly, drawing car keys from her purse, and turning toward a small vehicle at the corner of the tiny lot. Regina notices a lack of excitement in the woman that she has come to expect from Mary Margaret at all times. Remembering that the brunette was curious about David this morning, Regina finds herself biting her tongue, debating inwardly whether she should say anything, she really does not want to be involved in their budding romance, but she hates seeing a woman who is usually so cheerful with a frown marring her face.

Her sympathetic side wins out, "Mary Margaret?"

"Yes Regina." The woman says, turning back to face her.

"I had a chance to speak with David today. He had a long weekend on call. I think he practically slept at the clinic, and could probably use a break. I tried to convince him to go home early tonight or go get a drink, but if I know him he is probably rummaging through the payroll files, maybe you can convince him." Regina leaves it at that, sends the woman a smile, that is returned wholeheartedly, before climbing into the driver's seat and asking Henry how his day went as they head home.

* * *

><p>The next morning arrives too quickly, and Regina awakens to duplicate texts from Mary Margaret and David, both saying 'thank you'. She laughs, wonders if the two of them know how perfect they are for each other, and then cozies into bed for a few more minutes before leaving the comfort of warm blankets and pillows.<p>

It is not until Wednesday afternoon that her phone buzzes with a text message from an unknown number. She is busy with appointments today, rushing from room to room, dealing with a sick lab for the last two hours while squeezing in her other scheduled appointments, running lab tests and developing x rays for the sickly pup. Finally at 4:00 PM she is able to sit in her office chair, take a deep calming breath, after having sent the yellow lab home with a bag full of medicine and a diagnosis of Lyme disease.

Pulling her phone from the pocket of her white coat, she unlocks the screen, reaching for her mug of coffee and drawing it to her lips, before sputtering the liquid away as it reaches her mouth. Of course it is cold, it sat there waiting for her the last two hours to take a sip, and now she wants nothing to do with it. There is a chill in the air today and the cold seeped into her before she even got out of bed; she needs warm coffee.

Releasing a disgruntled sigh she glances back toward her phone and opens the new message that awaits her. A smile lifts the corners of her lips as she sees a message from Robin waiting; _Still on for our 'playdate' Friday night? Oh, and this is Robin, if that was not already clear. _

She quickly adds his name to her contacts, but finds herself pulled away by David before she gets a chance to reply. Her appointments are finished for the day, each pet seen to and taken care of, but David still pulls her to the front of the clinic demanding her help with an incoming patient.

Once in the lobby, a familiar sight greets her eyes. The two ordinance officers, that frequently bring the clinic stray animals, are standing by the reception desk chatting with Gabby.

"Hi Regina, How are you doing? How is Henry?" Emma Swan asks as she pulls her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Great, and he is doing well." Regina responds with a smile, "still waiting for the two of you to make a visit to his daycare one of these days." Henry is enamored with the two ordinance officers, and seldom a day passes without him questioning whether the two could come with him for show and tell.

"Ah, yes. I did promise the boy we would make it one of these days." Killian shrugs, receiving a questioning glance from Emma beside him. "It has been a rather slow week. Perhaps we'll be able to make it in soon."

Emma releases a sigh, and curt nod making it clear she is not as comfortable with the situation, and Regina smiles a little at the blonde's discontent. She knows that Emma does not feel confident with children, the blonde has told her as much. Henry seems to be the only one that has crept over the Emma's walls, made a lasting impression, and the boy adores the ordinance officer, sees her as a hero.

"For the children." Killian states, a broad smile on his lips, with a flirtatious rise of his brow. Regina is not sure what the relationship is between Emma and Killian, but everytime she sees them they are together, even off duty, and the tension between them is palpable.

Before Regina can ponder the relationship any longer, David pulls her into a room, and the two of them examine a stray dog the officers brought in. At 4:45pm Regina leaves the clinic and the stray in the capable hands of David and Gabby so she can pick up Henry, on time today she thinks proudly.

After Henry is settled comfortably into bed that night, Regina slips her cell from her purse, and sips at a glass of red wine. '_Still on for our 'playdate' Friday night? Oh, and this is Robin, if that was not already clear', _the words jump at her, and she contemplates her reply carefully; _Yes, we are still on, and thank you for clarifying, although I had assumed it was you. I don't have any other playdates scheduled for that evening._

Regina smiles, sets her phone down on the counter next to her near empty wine glass, and slowly meanders to her bedroom, changing into some soft flannel pajamas, and brushing her teeth, preparing for bed. When Regina returns to her phone a mere half hour later she finds Robin's reply waiting; _No other playdates, does that mean we are going steady? Oh, and what time will you grace us with your presence?_

Regina smiles and chuckles softly at Robin's response before replying with; _Meet us at the park, 6pm. I'll bring sandwiches. _Releasing a yawn, Regina heads back to her bedroom, plugs her phone into the charger at her nightstand, and sets in alarm for Thursday morning. She scowls slightly at the thought, Thursday, she is on call, and she grumbles before switching off her lamp and letting sleep devour her.

* * *

><p>Bright red and green colors blur in front of her as she chops and chops and chops away at the ripe tomatoes and bell peppers. Regina can't for the life of her remember why she thought this was a good idea, not now that her eyes are tearing up from chopping red onion for the last hour, and the cuff of her white blouse holds an orange tinged stain from the juicy tomatoes she has just begun cutting. 'It will be fun', they said, Zelena and Tink, as they begged for her help in making salsa.<p>

Zelena has a huge garden in her backyard, sprawling from one side of her property line to the next, and the woman grows way too much food, at least in Regina's opinion. The red head is alway making freezer this or canned that to deal with the large quantity of food her garden produces for only her, she lives alone, her boyfriend of 5 years visiting from New York only once a month. That is what brings them together here today. The summer season is coming to an end, September drawing closer each day, autumn patiently biding until it can make an appearance, and Zelena's garden is filled with tomatoes soon to be over ripe, and peppers soon to fall from their respective plants. Instead of allowing the large bounty to go to waste the woman found a recipe for salsa, then coerced her fellow employees into doing the hard work.

"Remind me, why am I even here?" Regina questions sarcastically, her fingers slippery with the seeds and juice of several tomatoes.

"Because my house is only a few blocks from the clinic, and you two," Zelena gestures toward Regina and Tink, who is chopping away at a large green bell pepper, "are on call this evening. Plus, Henry loves it here and you know it."

She can't deny that. Zelena bought the house, shortly after moving here 3 years ago, from a family of four that was growing and needed more space than the 2 bedroom ranch. Luckily for Henry, the family left behind a large play set complete with swings and slide, and ever since Zelena invited them over last year for a 'clinic picnic', really just an excuse to get together and actually have fun outside of work, Henry always wants to come play here.

Looking to her right, she can see her boy now, jumping around in the lush grass, running to the steps and maneuvering his way to the top of the slide over and over again.

"So, speaking of the clinic, who exactly is this new client of your's Regina, Dr. Robin?" Tink ponders aloud, not moving her eyes from the pile of peppers in front of her, but Regina does not miss the tiny twitch of her lips rising into a smirk.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Regina continues chopping tomatoes, being as dense as possible. If Tink wants to know her private business, she is not going to make it easy for the petite blond.

"Oh come on Regina." Zelena's eyes go wide, scooping the chopped tomatoes and peppers from their respective cutting boards into a large mixing bowl with the red onions. "He is HOTT! And I heard from Gabby that he called Tuesday morning specifically requesting an appointment with 'Dr. Regina Mills'."

Regina can feel Zelena's eyes scrutinizing, analyzing her response, waiting to hear about this 'hott' pediatrician with an accent. She finally looks up to find both women gazing at her, waiting impatiently for the scoop.

"There is nothing to tell." Regina states defensively, "The man treated Henry on Monday, and his friend's dog needed a vaccine on Tuesday," the other two women look defeated, let down, "and Henry might have a play date scheduled with his son for tomorrow." She finishes, glancing back down to her cutting board, anticipating the response from Tink and Zelena.

"What!? You have a date with him?" Tink questions in shock while Zelena smirks and raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"Not what I said" Regina punctuates her words by holding up the knife she grasps.

"Oh please Regina, you can not possibly say you are not interested. I know it has been awhile since you dated, but really, look at the man. How can you pass that up?" Zelena questions, leaning back and lifting the recipe from the table to her eyes to closely examine the next steps.

"She is right. I knew Daniel Regina, and he was an amazing man, taken too soon, but he wouldn't want you to be alone. I think you know he would want you to be happy, to find love again." Tink says imploringly, the blonde's eyes seeking out hers in a reassuring gaze.

Regina lets a sigh escape her mouth, and it seems to be enough to change topics, Tink recognizes it as a plea anyway, and starts talking about the inordinate amount of food Zelena grows. The woman chatters away while Regina's eyes find Henry, a bright smile on his face as he slips down the slide yet again, his hair lifting with the wind as he traipses back to the steps for another attempt.

He reminds her so much of his father, of Daniel, and though she knows what Tink says is true, he would want her to be happy, she thinks if anything, he would also want someone there for Henry, someone there as a father. Seeing Robin interact with her boy at Dr. Whale's clinic had her heart clenching, her stomach twisting with longing, and she knows it wasn't just because the man has an affect on her.

Partly, she has always wanted a father figure for Henry. She is confident she can raise her boy just fine without a man, has always known that she is a good mother, and she can be enough, but something about watching a man tend to her boy pulls at her, makes her question what is best for Henry. Maybe closing herself off from relationships has not been the best idea. She sighs and inwardly cringes at her thought process. She barely knows this man and is already envisioning co-parenting with him, she has clearly lost her mind, and she turns back to chopping the vibrant red tomatoes in front of her.

* * *

><p>Friday morning Regina stretches lazily in bed before sitting quickly, panic settling in her mind. She did not have a single call last night, something that has never happened to her while working at the clinic. She grabs her phone from the nightstand, unlocks the screen, and searches intently for any signs of missed calls or paniced texts from David. Nothing. She sighs in relief, and a grin finds her lips, she really needed a good nights sleep, and now all she can think of is Robin and their 'playdate'.<p>

It takes Regina a little longer in the bathroom this morning, she scrutinizes herself a little longer in the mirror, spends more time deciding what to wear. She knows she'll have a brief moment after work and picking up Henry to return home, get the sandwiches she had promised, and freshen up, but just in case she runs late at the clinic she wants to be as prepared as possible now.

She gets Henry up and ready for his day, placing a kiss to his forehead as he settles himself into a chair at the kitchen table ready for his breakfast. He talks her ear off this morning, excited about the playdate this evening with Roland and Robin. Henry has yet to meet the other boy, but the moment Regina mentioned going to watch movies in the park with the other boy and Robin, Henry's face lit up with excitement.

Turning around, Regina sets a plate in front of her boy, tussles her fingers in his hair while he lifts a fork full of eggs to his mouth, and she sips at her lukewarm coffee.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Henry." Regina responds, not looking up from her cell as she searches the screen for her weather app. She is concerned about how cold it has been lately, and wants to know if she should prepare some extra blankets in the trunk of her car along with a thermos of hot chocolate for this evening.

"You look really pretty today." Henry says over a mouthful of toast, and Regina looks up, her heart swelling at the compliment.

"Thank you Henry," she lightly pinches his plump cheek with her thumb and forefinger before smiling, and telling him to hurry up and finish breakfast so they aren't late.

Friday is slow at the clinic, very few appointments, and only two surgeries for Zelena. The snail's pace is making it very difficult for Regina to think about work, finding her mind drifting often to blue eyes, smirking lips, and deep dimples. She is unnervingly aware of how taken she is with this handsome foreign doctor, and finds it unsettling that after only a couple interactions with the man, she cares so much what he thinks of her.

Seriously, she spent an extra 15 minutes this morning on her hair, and she cannot remember ever doing that for any man, not even Daniel. Not to mention the fact that she picked out another red top today thinking about the compliments Robin had sent her way. She sighs, over thinking, over analyzing and finds herself asking David if he can take her last appointment so she can make an early exit.

Regina leaves the clinic at a little after 3:00pm, making a hasty run home. she pulls a light cardigan from her closet, navy in color, soft and warm, with a v-neck that is rather flattering, if not a little lower cut than her normal wardrobe. She pulls it on over a lace camisole, slips out of her dress pants for a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and slides her feet into her favorite brown boots that reach just below her knees. Looking in her mirror, she smiles, feels more comfortable, more herself, still presentable for a casual date (even though that is not what this is), just a playdate she reminds herself before brushing out her hair, touching up her lipstick, and heading to the kitchen to prepare a few sandwiches and a thermos of hot chocolate, it is supposed to be another chilly evening.

Henry and her find themselves with plenty of time before their 6pm playdate so they linger a little longer at daycare when she picks him up. Mary Margaret fills her in on the details of a fun filled evening on Tuesday with David, and the woman excitedly describes how they have plans for another date tomorrow. Even after wasting time with Henry's favorite teacher, they still find themselves at the park with 10 minutes to spare. Regina has to admit she is grateful for the respite, uses the time to prepare herself mentally, although this is not a 'date' per se, Robin has definitely shown interest in her, blatantly flirted, even went as far as to 'look her up' and find her at the vet clinic, this might be more of a date than she is prepared to handle.

Regina is lost in thought as Robin and Roland walk toward them, does not see them approach until they are only feet away, and Henry is waving animatedly crying out greetings to his new friends.

"Hi! Hi, I'm Henry. Hi. Hi Robin." Henry says to Roland, then looking up greeting Robin. Roland is definitely shy. The young boy had come out of his shell at the clinic, playing with the kittens, and talking without restraint, but now, he is the little boy curling into Robin, a smile on his lips in greeting, but too nervous to be outgoing, self conscious.

Regina smiles at the pair, turns her gaze to Roland, and greets him first.

"Hi Roland. It is so nice to see you again." She bends down, reaches into the bag at her feet, and pulls out two bottles of bubbles with their respective wands. Before leaving the house, Henry had grabbed them from his bin of outdoor toys, and said it would be fun to bring them to the park, something Regina was grateful for when she looked up to see Roland's eyes widen, a gleam of excitement sparking, before he takes a few tentative steps away from his father's leg. "Would you two like to blow some bubbles while Robin and I lay out the blankets for our picnic?"

"Yah, yeah Mom. Roland, this is so much fun." Henry states assuringly while taking the bottles from Regina, placing one in Roland's hand before taking the boys other hand, and dragging him out from under the large maple tree Regina perched them beneath when they arrived.

She watches them walk away, a soft smile gracing her mouth. She is impressed with her boy, sees how Henry helps the other boy with the cap to the bottle before they both start dipping the bubble wands into the liquid, sloshing over the edges of the bottles onto their shoes and the grass. A cool breeze blows her hair over her face gently, and Regina lifts her hand instinctively to push the tresses away, but finds herself too slow, had not realized Robin is now standing beside her, and it is his hand that pushes the hair from her face, his hand that grazes across her forehead, her temple, her cheek, before finally running behind her ear and caressing her neck lightly before being pulled away.

"Hi." He says in greeting, looking at her with an expression that finds Regina nervously shifting on her feet, using her own hand to push hair behind her ear, feeling the ghost of his fingers lingering on her skin. "I was right."

"About what?" Regina questions, wondering what he could mean.

Robin's lips lift into a smirk, a dimple creasing his cheek, and Regina suppresses a roll of her eyes, she thinks he knows just how to smile, just what to do with his lips to make himself so tempting.

"I said red flattered you, but that any color probably would, and I was right." His eyes move down her torso, taking her in, something that might be creepy or possessive if he didn't have such a look of awe on his face, like he was ready to drop to his knees and worship her right there. "You look beautiful Regina, just as stunning in blue."

He actually means it, she can see how earnestly he speaks, the sincerity in his eyes, and she smiles, lets herself be warmed by his appreciative gaze and friendly smile.

"Thank you," she responds before giving him a taste of his own medicine, letting her eyes travel down his body, returning to his face, and she revels in the way he looks a bit nervous, scrutinized, as he bites his lower lip. There he goes again, doing tempting things with those lips. "Blue is quite flattering on you as well," she says then, a flirtatious smile lifting her red lips, "brings out your eyes."

She means it too. He is wearing a pair of dark jeans with a light blue buttoned shirt, a brown jacket pulled over, and he smiles at the compliment, looks down and back up at her, then seems to think of something, and turns to the messenger bag over his shoulder lifting the flap.

"I brought something for our picnic," he says, pulling out a paper bag, "dessert." He finishes, lifting the bag as if the brown item clearly holds a decadent treat.

"Oh?" She questions, eyeing the bag, noticing that it holds no discernible printing on the outside, sparking her interest even more, "and just what is it you have to offer?" He chuckles at her question, both of them recognizing the double entendre.

"I have a lot to offer, Regina," he states, taking a step closer to her, and she is suddenly grateful and angry that she is holding up a blanket in front of her, he could be that much closer if it were not for her hands gripping the bulky material before them, and she is not sure if that is a good or bad thing. "But in the bag," he says, setting the item in question down next to her bag on the ground, "I have cookies."

She smiles, nods, and thanks him. Admittedly, Regina has quite a sweet tooth, enjoys a piece of dark chocolate every night, but she doesn't keep anything else readily available in the house. She knows any candy or treats would not last long between her and Henry, he has inherited her love for sweets.

They make quick work of laying out a large fleece blanket she always keeps in the trunk of her car for just this purpose, and she settles herself on one corner, her legs tucked beneath her while she pulls out some plastic plates and napkins. Robin sits himself beside her, closer than necessary with the large blanket beneath them, but she is not complaining, enjoys the way his knee lightly presses into her own. The sensation has her stomach fluttering and her heart beating faster, and she mentally berates herself for the reaction, thinks she really needs to get out more.

The boys are enjoying their time together, laughing and talking with one another like they've known each other for years, well, at least the 3 years they've both been alive, and Regina smiles at how the bashful side of Roland has completely dissipated after playing with Henry for mere minutes.

"This was a good idea." Robin voices from beside her, and she turns to see him staring at the boys just as she had been, before meeting her gaze. "I haven't seen Roland so happy in too long, and he doesn't have any friends his age here. Thank you Regina." The gratitude in his voice is clear and warms Regina's heart, has her eyes stinging a little, and she blinks rapidly to suppress the emotions this man pulls from her with a simple tone of his voice.

"Of course." Regina says, busying herself with the bag next to her. "Henry doesn't get to play with any other kids his age apart from daycare, and as an only child, he nags me for a sibling far too often. I should be thanking you, maybe this will put an end to that." She laughs, lifting a cooler out of her bag and the thermos of hot chocolate along with four cups. Robin takes each item from her hands, setting them on the blanket, and if he lets his fingers linger on her own, well, she doesn't mind, and there is a chill in the air, the warmth from the contact very welcome.

"Have you never considered having another child?" Robin's words surprise her, and she wonders if she is ready to open up to this man she barely knows, isn't the topic of possible future children kind of personal for a first 'playdate', but one look at the man has her smiling. He is so sincere, so inquisitive, and she can tell he really wants to know her, wants to get to know her, and she won't deny that she feels the same way.

"I haven't really thought about it much I suppose," she says, taking a noticeable gulp before continuing, "Henry was not exactly planned, and he keeps me plenty busy for now. I can't say what the future holds." She watches Henry, now casually sitting next to Roland in the grass, both of them blowing bubbles, and when she turns to Robin she can see understanding coloring his features. "You?" She asks, because if he is going to ask personal questions he better be willing to answer them, and he does not disappoint.

"I would love to have more children. I always saw myself with a large family. Like I grew up with, but," Robin pauses, pensively looks toward his son, "I guess it just wasn't in the cards." He is holding back, biting his tongue, and Regina is relatively sure the reason has everything to do with Roland's mother, a woman she has no knowledge about, but she is feeling bold, decides to ask a personal question of her own.

"May I ask," she starts tentatively, "where is his mother?" Robin looks at her with a small smile, he opens his mouth before closing it, contemplating his response, and Regina regrets her question now, the tenseness of his brow, sadness in his eyes, she recognizes the look, sees it in the mirror, and she really isn't sure whether either of them really want to discuss this on a casual 'playdate' with their sons.

"She passed away, something for another night perhaps." Robin states and Regina nods, thankful for his eloquent response until, "what about Henry's father?"

She looks down, scolding herself mentally for bringing about this topic of conversation, why couldn't she have just asked what kind of cookies he brought?

Releasing a sigh, Regina mimics Robin's previous statement, "something for another night." She can see realization dawn on his face, his mouth slightly agape as he ponders her words, coming to the obvious conclusion, and then he smiles, an empathetic smile that she returns. The moment is disrupted by cold, slippery wet hands gripping her own.

"Mom. I'm hungryyyyyy." Henry whines to her, Roland coming up beside him nodding, and Robin and Regina laugh at the clear starvation the boys seem to be suffering before Regina pulls out some extra napkins for them to wipe the slippery sudsing liquid from the bubbles off their hands.

The picnic flies by, sandwiches disappearing, hot chocolate being sipped, while all four of them laugh and talk. Regina cannot remember ever feeling so surrounded, so involved. Growing up it was just her and her father, that was her family, and then after his stroke, after he died, she had Daniel, and then Henry. It has always only been her and one other, that has always been her idea of a family, it is all she has ever known, but now, sitting here with Henry, Robin and Roland regaling them with stories of their home in England, she feels overwhelmed, filled to the brim with affection for these two englishmen who have quickly crept into her heart.

The sun starts to set, light and warmth lingering only a short while longer before leaving them in dusk. The boys are both huddled under a second fleece blanket Regina tucked into her bag, both of them staring at the screen ahead of them, nursing their chocolate cookies. Princess Bride is playing, just began, and Regina chuckles quietly. Henry has seen this movie numerous time, it being a favorite of Mary Margaret's to bring when she watches him, but everytime he sees it, he is just as taken as the first.

Robin helps her move the plates and napkins back to her bag before offering her a full cup of hot chocolate, heat still emanating from the rich liquid, and a chocolate cookie.

"I hope it is not too much chocolate," he says, concern lilting his voice, "I would have made something else had I known you were bringing hot cocoa."

"No, it is perfect." She assures, and means it, in her opinion the more chocolate the better. Grasping the cookie and warm mug from his outstretched hands she suddenly realizes the complete meaning of what he just said. "Wait, You made these?" She asks. Regina has already enjoyed one of the cookies, only ate half of her sandwich when she saw the chocolate cookies with chocolate chunks being pulled from the paper bag, and at the first bite she wished she hadn't eaten any sandwich, willing to exchange the space in her stomach for another cookie.

"Yes," he chuckles, as she can't help but take a large bite of the treat, a soft chocolate chunk leaving a brown smear on her upper lip. She can feel it sitting there as she chews, and hastily grabs toward her bag to pull out a napkin, but Robin beats her to it. Something he seems to do a lot. The napkin still in his hand from handing her the cookie reaches toward her lip, brushes at her skin lightly, before being replaced with the touch of his thumb.

Looking at his face, Regina can see his eyes clearly, the sun having set, but the sky still illuminated by the movie screen, and lights throughout the park. His blue eyes are dark, staring at her lips, pupils large and dilated, and she is sure hers look the same, the feel of his skin against hers has been sparking arousal throughout her body all evening, and this is no exception.

His eyes flit up to hers, and he slowly pulls his hand away, smiles at her nervously, and Regina wants to alleviate his uncertainty, wants to make him feel sure of himself, wants to bring his lips to hers if she is honest with herself, but she settles for complimenting him instead.

"They are delicious Robin." She says, swallowing the last bit of cookie in her mouth, and analyzing what is left of the baked good in her hand. "You'll have to give me the recipe, or at the very least become my supplier."

He laughs at that, any tension dissipating, and Regina shivers, partially in response to the low rasp of his laugh, but mostly because it is cold, and she only brought the two blankets, one keeping them from the cold ground, and one nestled around their boys. She takes a sip of the hot chocolate, wrapping her fingers around the mug and breathing in the aroma, taking in as much warmth from the liquid as physically possible.

Suddenly, a heaviness settles on her shoulder, and she looks to Robin, shifting beside her, as he places a quilt around the two of them. She hadn't even seen him sneak it out from his messenger bag, and she wonders what other surprises lay hidden beneath the tan material.

"I hope you don't mind sharing?" He questions, raising his arm behind her back and against her shoulders to straighten the blanket there. She smiles, answers his question with a smile, and an, 'of course not', before she wipes her mouth free of any lingering chocolate or cookie morsels, setting the napkin beside her bag, and gripping her warm mug fully with both hands.

They don't talk much after that. The movie plays, the boys fall asleep, and Regina soaks up the warmth from Robin's thigh flush against her own, his hip meeting hers, and his arm, still settled around her shoulders, holding the quilt around both of them. The heat does not leave her after they part, after the boys are placed into cars without waking, and goodnights are uttered, the heat still lingers after she climbs into bed that evening, long after she lets her dreams fill with blue eyes, a dimpled smile, and a handsome accent.

**Well, I hoped you liked it. As always, please review, follow, favorite. It really motivates me to write. This is the main fic I'm working on now so updates shouldn't be to far apart :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope the wait was not too long. Lots of fluffy goodness below, at least I think so ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Regina spends Saturday relaxing with Henry. She snuggles him close while they watch cartoons, allows him to help make lunch and dinner, and plays outside with him for what feels like hours in the warm afternoon sun. It isn't until after he is tucked warm and cozy in bed that she starts to feel worn and ragged, perhaps a symptom from being out in the cold last night and running, bending, and crawling with Henry outside today far more than she is used to.

She settles herself into a warm bath, bubbles filled with the fruity scent of strawberries, and lets her body relax from the long day. A sigh of relief escapes her lips as the warm water flows across her skin, soothing aches and heating her tense muscles. Her phone chirps from the bedroom, but she can't bring herself to care. She does not care. Not when her body is melting away, her mind drifting into calm space.

It is an hour later she finally makes her way to the bedroom, lifting her phone from the nightstand. She missed a call from Robin. A smile pulls at her lips as she swipes across the screen, placing the device to her ear to listen to his voicemail.

"_Hi Regina. _ _I had a lovely time last night, as did Roland. I cannot thank you enough for the playdate, and was wondering what you would say to a date date, sans kids? I'm hoping my bakings skills impressed you enough to convince you of my worth. Give me a call back, bye for now."_

Regina feels giddy and ridiculous. The ecstatic thrill that skitters through her body makes her feel like a hormonal teenager. Something she is definitely NOT, so she sets the phone on the nightstand, and decides it is best to let him sweat a little. Not to mention she fears if she responds at this very moment her excitement would be painfully obvious.

Quickly swapping her robe for a silky nightie, skipping her usual flannel garb or oversized t-shirt, she settles between her sheets pondering her reply to Robin's request.

* * *

><p>Light filters through her window, waking her. She yawns, stretches, and lifts her phone, squinting at the screen. It is a little past 7 A.M. on Sunday morning. That bath last night must have been more relaxing than she realized, pulling her into sleep without permission, and now she feels guilty having let Robin wait so long for a reply.<p>

Setting the phone back down and raising a hand to her eyes, she only now feels the sore swollen feeling of her throat, the pressure building between her eyes, and the fact that she can't seem to breath through her nose. Sitting up, every muscle strains and pulls, and her head throbs, squeezing like a vice.

Great, she thinks to herself, this must be how Henry felt just days ago when they first met Robin. She has definitely caught his virus, the nasty bug that's been going around, as everyone seems to refer to it. Just what she needs.

Moving slowly toward her bathroom, she can already see her reflection through the open door. Her skin is pale, lips slightly chapped, and her eyes look glassy and distant. She reaches for one of the many thermometers in the house and has to chuckle at herself when she pulls not one, but two from her medicine cabinet. She thinks that she could probably send Henry to college with the amount of money she has invested in thermometers since he was born.

Placing the device in her mouth, Regina reaches for a washcloth and dampens it with cool water before pressing it to her temple, then her neck. The device beeps. A shrill sound she does not remember being so irritating earlier this week, but then again, her head wasn't pounding at that time.

Sure enough, the thermometer reads 102 degrees F, and Regina sighs, her shoulders slump in defeat, and she hunches over her bathroom vanity, resting her head in her hands with a groan. The coolness of the stone vanity top seeps through her elbows into her arms, and Regina finds herself frozen, not wanting to move an inch, because this current position seems to have momentarily alleviated some of her discomfort. That is, until her phone chirps on the nightstand from the other room, and even the distance of the sound does not prevent the throbbing from returning to her skull.

With a groan and sigh she grabs a box of medicine, dayquil, from the cabinet before sauntering back to her bed, and plopping, quite ungracefully onto the mattress. After popping a couple orange capsules down her throat, followed by two large gulps of water, gulps that only make her throat ache more, she sets her glass back on the nightstand and reaches for her phone.

This time a text from Zelena awaits her, '_Hey, super slow weekend on call. I only had one patient! A nice break, but I hope it doesn't keep up.'_

Regina releases a strangled cough, the reflex clenching and tugging at her throat and lungs painfully. With a wince she swallows thickly and presses the call button under Zelena's name. After a quick greeting, the other woman immediately assesses that Regina sounds awful, and better not be coming to work tomorrow because Zelena does NOT want to get sick, and the redhead goes into how they cannot afford to be down too many personnel. A little more discussion reveals that all of the doctors are facing a light schedule thus far for the upcoming week, and Zelena says she can easily take over Regina's cases for Monday, and probably Tuesday if needed.

Swiping to end the call, Regina feels mild relief knowing work is taken care of, Zelena gave reassurance that they could handle the clinic without her for a couple days, and with that concern off her mind, sleep drags her down once again.

* * *

><p>The next time Regina wakes, it is not due to the light filtering through the window, but the 3 year old bouncing on her bed.<p>

"Mommy? I'm hungry." Henry says, a huge grin on his face as he jumps in the air again, her soft mattress cushioning his landing.

"Of course Sweetie," she cringes at how her voice sounds, "how long have you been awake?"

"A while." He says. "Why do you sound funny?"

"I think I have that virus you had last week." She responds, riling his hair with her hand. "Now head out to the kitchen. I'm right behind you."

Regina watches Henry skitter across her bed before leaping off, running out of her room as fast as his little legs can take him. She sits, and notices the medicine has helped some what, at least her head isn't pounding anymore, just a dull ache present. Reaching for her phone, she sees it is already half past 8. She walks from her room, grabbing a box of kleenex on the way, and poors Henry a large bowl of cereal for breakfast. That will have to be good enough today.

The day passes slowly and painfully for Regina. She mutters quiet thanks under her breath after Henry finally settles down for his afternoon nap. He doesn't always take one anymore, getting too old he says, but Regina enjoys the break when he just can't seem to keep his eyes open, and she gets an hour to herself.

She turns around, watching him shuffle under his blanket while she pulls the door shut behind her, that is, almost shut, before her cell starts ringing in her pocket. She quickly grabs the offending object, silencing the device, letting a quiet stream of expletives leave her mouth, while closing the door completely. She prays that he stays asleep, and based on the lack of a loud 'MOM' being uttered, she thinks he has.

A quick glance at her phone has her smiling slightly. Robin called, and although he almost woke her son, she has to admit, the sound of his voice is very tempting at the moment. Padding quietly out to the livingroom Regina presses her finger to the green button under Robin's name and places the phone to her ear.

"I was hoping to hear from you." He greets after two rings, and his accent does things to her, she has decided it definitely adds to his attractiveness, the accent, and the dimples.

"Well, you did just try calling me." She responds, wincing at the roughness of her voice. The playful reply seems to go right over Robin's head because in the next moment his voice is filled with concern.

"Are you alright? You sound awful!" he says, before stuttering out, "I mean, not awful, I didn't mean that, just," he pauses when a coughing fit overtakes her lungs for a moment, "actually, yes. You sound awful." He states without amusement.

"I seem to have caught that notorious 'bug going around'." She says, her voice leaving her almost completely, coming out raspy and quiet.

"Regina I'm so sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?" Robin questions, and his words warm her heart. This man hardly knows her. He did his job, tended to her sick child as his doctor, and they have been on one 'play date', and yet here he is, offering his help to her earnestly.

"I'll be fine. Just need some rest. Thank you though," she smiles, swallows slowly passed her aching throat, "you'll just have to treat me to another homemade batch of cookies next time I see you."

He chuckles softly, and Regina settles comfortably into the sofa, rests her head against a cushion, enjoying the sound of his voice, much nicer than her own at the moment.

"And when _can_ I see you again?" He replies.

"Hmmm. Well, I can't really say how long I'll be feeling like this," she voices her thoughts, suddenly very angry that this virus has disrupted her budding romance, "maybe next weekend." She finishes with a sigh.

"I will try to be patient then. Do you plan on going into the veterinary clinic tomorrow?" He asks.

"Probably not, unless by some miracle I feel amazing in the morning." Doubtful she thinks. She decides that this is nice, talking with this man, the words flow effortlessly between them, and he makes her feel comfortable.

"I prescribe plenty of rest. Let me know if you need a doctor's note." He says jokingly, and Regina laughs fully, picturing David's face as she hands him such a note from her pediatrician. The laugh pulls at her congested lungs, and in the next moment, turns into a wheezing cough.

She sighs before jesting, "I would, but you're not my Doctor. Unfortunately, I'm over the age warranting your expertise."

There is a short pause in conversation, nothing awkward or dull, just comfortable, and she lets her body sink further into the sofa, lets his breathing lull her.

"If I may ask, what are your plans for dinner this evening? I know it can be difficult spending the day with a rambunctious toddler when not feeling well." He says, speaking from experience, his voice still warm with concern.

"And what? Things would be less difficult if I went out for a dinner date?" She questions, trying to understand what he is getting at, she must be misunderstanding him, probably the fever.

He laughs again, this time a hearty deep thing that makes her feel relaxed and content. "Of course not, but I am just as good at _cooking_ in the kitchen as baking." He says, drawing her interest, "this cool weather has put Roland and I in the mood for soup, and I made a large kettle at lunch time." He pauses, seems tentative and unsure of himself, and though she has rarely seen this side of him, she finds it oddly charming.

"Yes?" She implores.

"Perhaps, if you would allow, I could bring you and Henry some for dinner this evening?" He asks hesitantly. He is uncertain, and she understands why. Even though she finds him devastatingly attractive, and has enjoyed every interaction with the man, they still have not known each other long. Technically, she has not even agreed to an actual date with him yet. Asking whether he can have her address to personally deliver homemade soup is a huge step into this very new relationship.

This feels like the point of no return for her. She can decline, after all, she is sick and is not eager to have him see her like this, but she fears in doing so she may be declining a step forward, a step from 'playdate'/friend zone to 'date date'/something more, and in her feverish state she feels her intentions may not be clear. She does want to move this forward. It has been years since she let a man make her feel anything, and Robin managed to do so from the moment she met him. Her decision is made.

"Yes. I would love that," she says, suddenly feeling guilty inviting him into the infectious realm surrounding her at the moment, "that is, if you don't mind. I'd rather you not get sick."

"I don't mind at all Regina. I offered, and don't worry about me catching anything," she can almost feel his smirk through the phone, "I already suffered at the hands of this 'bug going around'. I highly doubt I'll come down with it again."

They talk a little longer, until her throat is dry and scratchy, and Robin insists she try to rest while Henry does. She sends him her address via text, and receives a quick response of, '_I'll be there at six with your dinner Milady, and dessert.'_

She sets an alarm for 4:00 P.M., just in case Henry naps for two hours instead of one, because she really wants to get a shower in and look more presentable when Robin arrives. Then, with a soft smile on her face, she lets her body fall into sleep, thinking of Robin, pondering what type of dessert he'll bring, chiding herself for thoughts of having '_him'_ as said dessert.

**Good, bad? Hope you liked it. Let me know, and thank you all for the reviews/follows/favs. They really keep me motivated. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen in the story. I didn't come up with a huge plan for this one since it started as a one shot prompt response and has turned into tons of fluffy outlaw queen/ Regina feels. I can try to add things in upon request. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the longer wait. Not sure where my muse went, but here is the next chapter. Just a really fluffy update, and I hope it is enjoyable._

His tongue, his hands, his mouth, do things to her, unreal things, and this isn't real, she knows this isn't real. She is bordering somewhere between wakefulness and dreamland, but she is desperately holding on to the sensation running through her body. Desperately clinging to the feeling of his scruff against her skin, the feeling of his flesh between her thighs, but then its gone. Only the phantom of his touch remaining, leaving her uncomfortably aroused.

Her head is pounding, her mind a hazy fog, when she is finally pulled from her restless nap. Luckily it is not Henry, but her phone alarm blaring beside her that brings her to wakefulness, steals her away from her fantasy. She finds Henry still sleeping, and uses the time to hop in the shower.

The water streaming along her skin soothes her aching muscles while the steam helps her breath noticeably better, and by the time she steps from the shower, dresses hastily in layers of warmth, she could almost pass for healthy - almost. Her cracking voice definitely gives her away. When Henry's soft footfalls find her ears moments later, he looks frightened by her greeting of 'hello sweetheart'.

"You sound bad, Mom." He states, looking at her, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

"I know." She croaks back, then decides she should try to save her voice. Henry follows her to the dining room table, where she sets him up with some crayons and paper, before setting herself down in a chair with a cup of tea and honey, him with a snack of carrot sticks. The warm liquid coats her throat, and she lazily watches Henry color and crunch on his carrots while he spends the early evening regaling her with tales from daycare, chatting about his friends and favorite teacher, Mary Margaret, and asking when Emma and Killian will come for show and tell. Regina nods, smiles, answers with single word responses for the most part, until over an hour has passed, and there is a knock at the door.

Henry's head perks up, his neck stretching, an expression of curiosity filling his face.

"Mom?" He looks to her, and she smiles, rises from her chair, and tells him that he has a surprise visitor.

The boy beams and bounces when he opens the door and spots Robin on the other side. Regina can't help but feel like she does the same, hopefully her excitement is less obvious.

"Hi Henry." Robin replies to Henry's numerous greetings before the boy takes him by the hand and pulls him through the door, eager to show Robin his toys, and tell him stories, and ask where Roland is.

Henry talks for at least two minutes straight before Regina finally asks him to politely let Robin respond. She is happily surprised that her voice sounds a little less grating.

Robin looks at her with an endearing smile before turning his attention back to the boy.

"I brought you and your mother some dinner Henry, but Roland already ate his, so he stayed with a friend of mine. What do you say we go get the table set, and then the three of us can enjoy our meal?"

"Yeah! Robin, I'll show you how." Henry states, making quick work of moving to the kitchen.

Robin turns back to her, his grin fading slightly as he looks at her with concerned eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she responds quickly, "the nap helped."

He nods, but is clearly not convinced. His hand lifts to her cheek, and she lets her eyes flutter, allows her head to lean into his touch, and when her eyelids are open once more, he is closer to her, smiling.

"Have you taken anything for the fever?" He asks, removing his hand, shifting the bag he holds under his other arm.

"I'm sure I'll feel better once I have some of this fabulous soup you boasted about." She states with a smirk, dismissing his concern and turning to follow Henry.

Robin follows her to the kitchen, and just as she is about to help Henry get bowls and spoons for the table, Robin asks her to sit, pours her a fresh cup of tea from the kettle, and makes himself comfortable in her kitchen with Henry as a sous chef.

She watches the two of them, sips her tea, and she finds that she really does feel better. It is obvious she still has a fever. She can feel the heat behind her eyes, making them heavy, making her whole body flush, at the same time sending chills through her occasionally, but the nagging cough she had earlier subsided after her shower and has not yet returned.

Robin and Henry handle most of the dinner conversation while she sips at spoonfuls of soup, smiling at their easy conversation, at the way Robin is with her boy. It makes sense that he is good with a child. He has his own, and he is a pediatrician, it seems to come naturally, but she has never been involved with someone so in tune with her son. Then again, she reminds herself, she has not really been with anyone since Daniel died, never willing to give someone else a chance, knowing they could never live up to him.

As she sits at the dinner table, enjoying the laughter and stories being shared, she wonders if she has done Henry a disservice by refusing to let someone in, she wonders if she has done herself a disservice.

Something about Robin draws her out, pulls at her, like a magnet, and she can't comprehend it, doesn't want to even try to explain it. Maybe it is timing, maybe it is him, but she is finally willing to give someone a chance. She wants to give him a chance. She will.

With their bowls empty, and the excess creamy chicken and wild rice soup placed in her refrigerator for tomorrow, each chocolate fudge brownie Robin baked for dessert devoured, the three of them meander to Henry's room where Robin and the boy put together puzzles, read books, and have numerous races between miniature cars - most of which Henry wins.

Regina feels mildly left out. Usually it is her that Henry wants to play with, she is the one to read him his books, it is her losing car races to him, but still, she finds it enjoyable watching their interaction, lets them have the time together because she does like this man, and she wants Henry to like him too. She passes the time putting together a puzzle beside them, slowly, mostly just watching them, smiling and laughing along with them, until Henry asks for a movie.

* * *

><p>"Here." Robin says, padding into the kitchen where Regina insisted on washing up their dishes from lunch. He is holding a bottle of tylenol out for her to grasp while simultaneously pulling a glass from her cupboard and filling it to the brim with water.<p>

She nods her acceptance, mutters a quick thank you. She is not used to being taken care of which makes this whole experience unsettling, but pleasantly so, something she thinks she could get used to, but isn't sure she should.

"I am fairly certain Henry fell asleep two minutes into the movie." Robin says, a smile growing on his face.

"I'm not surprised." Regina responds after gulping down a couple tylenol and the water. "He had so much fun playing with you this evening. I think the excitement wore him out." Her own lips pull into a smile as she thinks back through the evening.

Robin is leaning against the kitchen counter, the sink behind him, his palms resting on the cold surface to each side of his waist, and he is looking at her, studying her.

"What?" She questions self consciously because even though she feels surprisingly comfortable with this man, he has a way of unnerving her at the same time.

"You are beautiful Regina." He states, then bites his lower lip, and looks down sheepishly like he isn't sure if this is the proper time for such revelations. "Are you feeling better?"

Her smile widens as his eyes meet hers and she takes a step toward him, sets the glass on the counter next to him. "I am."

His hand draws up and glides across the skin of her cheek, brushes her hair behind her ear, and then his wrist settles there on her shoulder, his fingers absently playing with her raven tresses.

"You still have a fever." He states with a slight frown.

"Yes, but you should have heard my voice earlier." She smiles at the thought of Henry's face when he first heard her croaking words this morning. "I am definitely doing better. Do you have to get back to Roland?" She asks, just now realizing she has monopolized his time for most of the evening.

Robin removes his hand from her hair and glances at his watch before placing both hands on her biceps and gently rubbing from shoulder to elbow and back again, a calming touch, and it does not go unnoticed how he has a tendency to touch her, almost like it is instinctual.

"He will be in bed by now. Can I help you get Henry there as well?"

She nods, allows him to share the task of putting Henry to bed in his room, and it all feels so domestic, so natural, and she isn't certain if that should frighten her or relieve her. She thinks maybe both.

Once Henry is settled under his covers fast asleep her and Robin sit comfortably on the couch, sipping on steaming tea, talking casually. They stay on safe topics, mostly his work, her work, how they each found their way into the medical field. He tells her of his family back home, of the farm he grew up on, and how he is the 'black sheep' for not having stayed and worked the farm with his brothers. She tells him of her love for animals and her innate curiosity about life that led her to her own profession.

They don't talk about Roland's mother or Henry's father. They already touched the subject, already know they share a common loss of a loved one, shared grief, but this isn't the time or place for such a heavy conversation. Their lighthearted banter keeps Robin beside her on the couch, legs grazing and shoulders bumping occasionally, chatting until 10:00 PM when he finally looks at his watch and releases a defeated sigh.

"I should be going. It is getting late, and you need your sleep if you are going to get well."

She smiles at him and places her empty tea cup on the small side table next to the sofa. They stand together and she guides him to the door. She doesn't really want the night to end, hates for the easy flow of their conversation to be interrupted, but she knows he is right. Her throat is aching and her eyelids have been drooping for the last half hour.

"Thank you Robin." She says, and it feels drastically inadequate. Not even her father really knew how to comfort and care for a sick loved one, and luckily, she doesn't get sick often, but she doesn't think she's ever been tended to how Robin tended to her this evening, and it leaves her with a feeling of being well cared for, a feeling of being comforted.

"You're very welcome Regina. It certainly was no hardship for me." He says with a slight chuckle. "And perhaps you'll give some thought to that date I would very much like to take you on." He looks mildly uncertain again, trying to gauge her reaction as he continues, "once you are feeling well, of course."

His phone call, the voicemail, had completely slipped her mind. The comfortable togetherness of the evening pulling her thoughts from the anxious excitement she felt when she initially heard Robin's request.

A bright smile fills her face along with a blush she can feel, but hopes is not recognizable behind her feverish flush. "I didn't get a chance to accept yet did I?" She says, and it comforts her to see Robin's anxiety disappear when she responds with, "I would like that, a date." She states simply.

He returns her smile with those blinding dimples. "And not just a 'playdate' this time?" He asks, and she laughs, the sound slightly off from her dry throat and the roughness present from this lingering sickness.

"No," she responds, "no kids this time."

He continues to smile, and just stares at her, brings his hand back up to her cheek, back toward her hair, and she is certain that she will never tire of having his fingers in her hair, she is certain that it is one of the best feelings this world has to offer.

The moment feels heavy as their eyes remain locked, wide smiles simmering down into smaller ones, her hand rising to rest on his next to her face.

"Regina?" He asks, voice sounding almost as rough as her own.

"Yes."

"May I kiss you?" He asks, and the absurdity of this situation would make her laugh, almost, if it weren't for the sincerity in his eyes, and the tangible weight of this moment.

She smiles a little brighter before saying, "I would say yes, but I'm afraid I am contagious, and have probably already sent a dangerous amount of germs your way." Her head drops slightly, leaning toward his wrist, his fingers still caressing her hair while hers massage his knuckles.

"It would be worth it." He says earnestly, drawing Regina's eyes to his again, "but alas, good things come to those who wait."

She doesn't miss the implication that he thinks she is one of those good things worth waiting for, and the memory of her earlier dream flashes in her head, the vivid feeling of him on her and around her and in her, and it is enough to make her blush noticeably this time, but he just smiles and moves his hand behind her neck to pull her closer.

He does kiss her after all, but it is chaste and friendly, on her temple, and even though it carries no heat, the simple action has a shiver running through her that lasts until she is pulled down into her dreams again later that night.

_Thanks for reading, please take the time to let me know what you think, or if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters. One reviewer asked if we would see Robin's POV, and I don't think I'll do it in this story, but might do some oneshots later on. I just find it easier writing Regina's POV. Thank you so much for reading! :)_


End file.
